Una Amorosa Familia¿Secreta?
by Akari Di Vongola
Summary: Los caminos de Kageyama y Hinata se cruzan antes de lo planeado y a raíz de una situación trágica Hinata junto a su pequeña hermanita de 2 años tendrán que vivir con la familia de Tobio. No pensó que ambos terminarían enamorándose y mucho menos pensó que se volverían padres. Yaoi, Universo Alterno, Parejas: KageHina, KagaKuro, Mención de: TsukkiYama, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, Aoki, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso:**_ _Este fic contiene Spoilers para aquellos que no sigan el manga de Haikyuu o sepan el final de KNB._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fics se centrara en relaciones homosexuales(chicoxchico), esto quiere decir que se clasificaría como Yaoi (aunque habrá menciones de relaciones Heterosexuales). Menciones de familias con dos padres (hombres), mención de actos sexuales llevadas a cabo por dos hombres. Abra insinuaciones de tipo BL (Boys Love). Posible mpreg (embarazo masculino). Leer bajo tu propio riesgo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni los personajes de Haikyuu! o los de Kuroko no Basket me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece._

* * *

 **Nuestra Amorosa Familia…¿Secreta?**

 ** _By: Akari Di Vongola_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una Amorosa Familia…¿Secreta?**

Faltaban tan solo unas horas para su partido contra Shiratorizawa, miro su despertador que marcaba las 5:23 am.

\- Sera mejor que me levante - murmuro ahogando un bostezo, volteo su cabeza y del otro lado de la cama se encontró con la vista de un Kageyama aún dormido a su lado, está ya era una imagen común para el puesto que desde hace ya más de un año que viven juntos y que son oficialmente una pareja. Muchos se preguntarán el cómo es posible que ellos siendo una pareja puedan vivir juntos y a su edad?, pues a estas personas les respondería que este hecho se debe a que vive con los padres de su novio, los cuales se encuentran fuera de la ciudad llevándose consigo a Natsu. Así que si vemos el panorama seria el siguiente: Kageyama y Hinata + Casa sin padres supervisando R= Ambos acabaron compartiendo una cama.

Le hacía gracia pensar que los padres del mencionado ''sus suegros'' se recordó, confiaban a ambos el cuidado de Natsu pero no confiaban en sus hormonas.

Puesto que antes de irse Tetsuya-san les dijo que no quería encontrar manchas extrañas en ningún lado de la casa y si en alguna de sus ''actividades'' llegaban a manchar algo, quería que lo limpiaran y no quedara ni rastro.

Provocando así un fuerte sonrojo en ambos adolecentes quienes acataron las ordenes, siendo especialmente cuidadosos en no dejar ni marca que delatara sus actividades.

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Le encantaba estar con su pareja de todas las maneras imaginables posibles. Esto lo ponía muy feliz pues para él aquello era la demostración de los sentimientos que ambos poseían por el otro. Así pues con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, se dispuso a despertar a su compañero.

\- Tobio - Empezó a decir mientras lo sacudía ligeramente tratando de despertarlo sin éxito alguno – Tobio, ¡Tobio! ¡Tobio, Despierta! - grita haciendo que este finalmente despierte.

\- Buenos días Shoyo - Aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta a Hinata le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre – Buenos días Tobio – Responde.

\- Hoy es el día? – Pregunta mientras Hinata asiente diciendo – Si hoy es nuestro partido contra Shiratorizawa -

\- Definitivamente ganaremos – Comento Kageyama y así dan por terminada la plática para empezar a prepararse pues hoy era un día importante.

 _Horas Después_

Ya se encontraban en el lugar donde se levaría a cabo el partido. Actualmente se encontraban en el quinto set y el marcador era Shiratorizawa 12, Karasuno 09 a favor de Shiratorizawa, si no ganaban este último set todo estaría perdido.

Al menos eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos hasta que empezaron a oír la porra de su escuela cada vez más fuerte. Aquello los había dejado sin palabras después de todo esa era la primera vez que la escuela los apoyaba en un partido. Lo que más les sorprendió fue sin duda la fuerza detrás de las palabras. Sin embargo el gusto les duro poco ya que la porra contraria empezó a cantar una canción. Parecía ser que ese era el himno de dicha escuela, al momento en el que el otro equipo se encontraba a punto de sacar sucedió algo inesperado. Una voz se empezó a escuchar por encima de las demás entre la multitud. A pesar de que lo más raro fueron las palabras que la voz dijo.

\- Touchan, Okaachan ganbatte! – Se escuchó gritar desde las gradas a una voz infantil.

Inmediatamente Kageyama y Hinata reaccionaron a esa voz reconociéndola al instante y mirando hacia el lugar de donde procedía. Los demás también voltearon intrigados, buscando con la mirada al dueño(a) de la voz. No esperaban toparse con la vista de una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado siendo cargada por un peliazul, rodeada de un grupo de adultos mientras esta no para de gritar palabras de apoyo a sus ¿¡Padres!?.

\- Ganbatte!, Ganbatte! –Gritaba la pequeña mientras un pelirojo sostenía un megáfono por el cual la niña no paraba de seguir repitiendo palabras de apoyo hacia sus nombrados ''Padres''.

Solo quedaba una cuestión: ¿A quiénes podría estar apoyando esa niña? Era lo que todas las personas en el lugar se preguntaban. Exceptuando a dos de los jugadores de Karasuno.

La pareja rara de al escuchar esas palabras solo pudieron prometerse una cosa: ''No hay duda…¡Nosotros Ganaremos este partido!'', pensaron ambos con convicción. Después de todo no podían darse el lujo de perder con su hija viéndolos jugar junto al resto de su familia. Sobre todo con ella apoyándolos tan animadamente. Si, ya era definitivo que Shiratorizawa perdería el partido.

De pronto se escucharon más personas animando a Karasuno. Estas voces muy diferentes a las de la niña, pues en su mayoría estas pertenecían a hombres adultos. Los jugadores de dicho equipo en realidad no lograban reconocer a las personas que se encontraban firmemente apoyándolos. No fue hasta que el peliazul que sostenía a la niña junto al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado empezaron a gritar.

\- VAMOS! SHOUYO-KUN, TOBIO-CHAN –Gritaban los padres de este último. Sumándose les el resto de personas que venían con ellos empezando a gritar los nombres de los mencionados.

Y así transcurrió lo que resta del partido. Con el extraño grupo apoyando a Karasuno y en especial apoyando a nuestra pareja favorita formada por tanto Hinata y Kageyama. Llamándolos obviamente con sus respectivos nombres.

Al terminar el partido Karasuno fue coronado como los ganadores de las preliminares de Miyagi del Torneo Nacional de Voleyboll de Preparatoria. Terminando la ceremonia se dirigieron a la salida del establecimiento.

Se encontraban aun caminando hacia la salida cuando empezaron a hablar sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante el partido. Cosas como ''Aún no puedo creer que hayamos ganado'' o ''Fue un partido agotador pero valió la pena'' o también comentarios como ''La ceremonia fue genial, jamas había experimentado algo así en mi vida'', se lograban escuchar en las conversaciones. Finalmente cuando se hallaban fuera del establecimiento Tanaka comento.

\- Oigan, ustedes no se sorprendieron por los gritos de la niña durante el partido –Dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

-Bueno, he de admitir que no me lo esperaba –Fue lo dicho por Daichi.

-Pero…sabes una cosa, lo que más me extrañado a mí en lo particular es el hecho de que las porras eran hacia sus padres, me pregunto a quienes estaban dirigidas esas palabras – fue lo dicho por Suga.

\- Hey!... que acaso la niña no se encontraba con las personas que no paraban de apoyar a Kageyama y Hinata –Dijo recordando a las peculiares personas que se encontraban con aquella misteriosa niña. Y como si fuera arte de magia después de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Nishinoya todos se voltearon a ver a la pareja, los cuales se encontraban concentrados en su propia ''conversación'' sobre quien lo había hecho mejor. Es decir se encontraban peleando como de costumbre.

\- Cierto! – Asahi asintió dándole la razón a Nishinoya, no podía creer que se hubieran olvidado de ese detalle.

Pero antes de que estos pudieran contestar, de repente la misma niña de la cual momentos atrás estaban hablando apareció corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la pareja rara, la cual aún se encontraba en una de sus muchas discusiones.

Dicha pareja dejo inmediatamente de discutir al ver a la niña mientras que esta se abrazaba de las piernas de Kageyama diciendo efucivamente.

\- Touchan!, Okaachan! –A la vez que era levantada por su ''Touchan'' – Natsu los extraño mucho! – dijo la pequeña mientras trataba de unir a ambos chicos en un abrazo el cual ambos aceptaron gustosos pues la habían echado mucho de menos después de todo ella era su pequeño cielo. Los demás solo podían observar con los tres se abrazaban. De verdad que parecía una familia estando abrazados de esa forma.

Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar aparecieron un grupo de personas alrededor, eran las mismas personas que anteriormente los habían estado apoyando.

\- Natsu!, no salgas corriendo así que podrías perderte. –Reprendió suavemente un hombre peliazul a la pequeña ahora conocida como Natsu. A pesar de que la mencionada ni caso le hizo pues estaba muy ocupada llenando de besos a su Okaachan. Quien correspondía gustoso llenando igualmente de besos a su pequeña.

\- Touchan y Okaachan extrañaron a Natsu? –Pregunto la pequeña mientras miraba a su ''padres'' desde los brazos de su Touchan.

\- Por supuesto que si Na-chan –Aseguro Hinata mientras miraba a Kageyama- ¿Verdad Tobio? –El nombrado asintió mientras agregaba- Claro que si pequeño cielo, tanto tu Okaachan como yo te extrañamos mucho –Respondió con una cara algo seria, la cual también reflejaba la verdad de sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Mucho, mucho -pregunto la pequeña con una carita inocente y llena de felicidad, moviendo los brazos tratando de expresar lo que decía con dicha acción, pues adoraba que sus padres el demostraran que la querían.

\- Mucho, mucho –confirmo y acto seguido deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla con el cual demostraba el amor que le tenía a su pequeña.

El resto de Karasuno se quedó impactado ante la escena que se llevaba a cabo delante de sus ojos, pues no creían que Kageyama actuara así de cariñoso con alguien y mucho menos que confirmara que tanto el cómo Hinata eran los padres esa pequeña, aunque no quisieran ponerse a pensar el cómo es que la pequeña era hija de ambos.

El grupo de adultos al ver esto decidió presentarse y aclarar las dudas que seguramente abrían surgido entre los presentes, dando un paso al frente Kagami fue el primero en presentarse.

\- Konichiha! Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga y este es mi esposo Kuroko Tetsuya, somos los padres de Tobio, es un gusto conocerlos. Y así es señoras y señores, lo padres de Tobio no son otros que nuestra amada pareja de luz/sombra de Seirin.

\- Domo –Saludo Kuroko de esa manera tan suya- Gracias por cuidar de Tobio. –Dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente. Se veía que Kagami estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por algo, mejor dicho por alguien.

\- Nosotros somos los tíos espirituales de Tobiocchi, soy Kise Ryouta el tío favorito de Tobio. –Y quien más podría ser ese alguien además de Kise el cual se presentó de una manera tan ''Kise'' a falta de un término mejor.

'Eso es mentira, después de todo el tío Tatsuya es mi tío favorito' pensó Kageyama rechazando inmediatamente la idea de que su tío favorito fuera Kise y no es que no quisiera a su tío, sino que más bien él se había unido a su familia en la forma que trataban a Kise, pero antes de que pudiera exteriorizar el pensamiento sobre quien verdaderamente tenía ese título alguien más empezó a hablar.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi y soy el capitán del equipo. –Y como si se tratase de una señal los demás empezaron a presentarse o al menos lo intentaron puesto que alguien se les adelanto.

\- Mi nombre es Nishinoya Yuu, el alto con lente es Tsukishima Kei, el chico con las pecas es Yamaguchi Tadashi, el tipo alto que da miedo es Asahi Azumane, el de pelo blanco es Sugawara Koshi, el tipo con el cabello rapado es Tanaka Ryunosuke a su lado se encuentra Ennoshita Chikara, después tenemos a Kinishita Hisashi junto a él esta Narita Kazuhito, le hermosa chica con lentes es nuestra managger la bellísima Shimizu Kiyoko-san, la chica algo tímida y de pelo rubio es nuestra segunda managger Yachi Hitoka, y por ultimo nuestro entrenador Ukai Keishin y el profesor que se encuentra a cargo de todos nosotros Takeda Ittetsu – termino finalmente con las presentaciones Nishinoya.

\- Un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro –Esas fueron las palabras dichas por un hombre pelirrojo de porte imponente y rodeado de una aura que claramente decía que ´soy poderoso e importante´.

\- Soy uno de los tíos de Tobio –Mientras hablaba un solo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de todos ''Peligro'' es la primera palabra que utilizarían para describir a la persona frente a ellos y no saben cuánta razón tienen en sus pensamientos puesto que solo los que conocen al pelirrojo saben lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser.

\- Quisiera extenderles una invitación para venir a la fiesta de celebración que hemos organizado para Shouyo y Tobio, para festejar el que hayan ganado –Hablo mirando directamente a Takeda-Sensei dado que era el maestro a cargo de todos los adolescentes era el quien debía aceptar o en su caso rechazar la invitación.

\- Seria un gusto, pero no queremos causar ninguna molestia. –Fue la respuesta dada por Takeda-Sensei a lo que Akashi respondió- No sería ninguna molestia, el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la celebración es lo suficientemente grande para todos, por supuesto también pueden venir los familiares o amigos que estaban apoyando al equipo. –Dijo tranquilamente.

\- Esta bien pero, ¿Cómo llegaremos al lugar? –Pregunto un tanto preocupado de la distancia que habría entre ambos sitios puesto que si está muy lejos no tendrían como llegar.

\- No se preocupe, el lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí. –

\- Ok – 'Menos mal' pensó el sensei un tanto aliviado puesto que al parecer no tendrían que recorrer un gran camino.

\- De todos modos mande a pedir unas limusinas para que nos lleven. –Menciona como si el mero hecho de pedir una limusinas para tanta gente no fuera la gran cosa aunque claro que para él no lo es.

\- Li-li-limu-limusinas dice. –A lo que Akashi asintió levemente confirmando el hecho- ¿Pero no somos demasiadas personas? –Pregunto el sensei todo nervioso, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente todo el intercambio.

\- Eso no será un problema hay suficientes limusinas para llevarnos a todos. –Con eso dio por terminada la conversación y los demás al notarlo empezaron a hablar entre ellos diciendo cosas como _'En serio vamos a ir en limusinas'_ , _'No puedo creer que Kageyama tenga una familia tan rica'_ , y una que otra pregunta como _'¿Qué piensan que habrá de comer?'_ entre otras tantas cosas.

Pero se preguntaran en donde se encontraba ese par en lo que esto ocurría, pues en donde más que haciéndole platica a su pequeña y dulce hija, la cual les relataba entusiasmada todas las cosas que pasaron en el viaje que tuvo con sus abuelos.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que les avisaron que las limusinas ya habían llegado y que era hora de ponerse en marcha hacia la fiesta de celebración.

* * *

Y bien...¿Que les pareció?

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba viendo el capítulo 4 de la tercera temporada de Haikyuu! y me pareció una buena idea así que empecé a escribir esta historia.

Por cierto, aún no he decidido la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá solo sé que no será muy larga, pues si lo fuera no lograría terminarla. Aunque definitivamente no pasara de 10 capítulos.

Siguiente capítulo: La Verdad Detrás de la Familia

Atte. Akari

Matta ne n_n


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso:** Este Fic contiene spoilers de los animes/mangas de Haikyuu! y KNB._

 _ **Advertencia:** La historia se centrara en relaciones entre dos hombre (Yaoi). Mención de relaciones sexuales entre dos Mpreg. Adopción por dos hombres._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! y los de Kuroko no Baket no me pertenecen. Los derechos los poseen su respectivos creadores, etc. La trama es lo único 100% mio._

* * *

 **Nuestra Amorosa Familia….¿Secreta?**

 **Por: Akari Di Vongola**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La Verdad Detrás de la Familia**

Cuando todos bajaron de las limosinas se sorprendieron al ver el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración pues era algo así como una mansión, al entrar se toparon con un gran salón el cual se encontraban muchas mesas, una pista de baile, un escenario, del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal y para rematar la imagen unas escaleras al fondo, como las de los cuentos en donde pareciera que en cualquier momento bajaría una princesa luciendo un hermoso vestido.

Era una vista muy hermosa, todos se quedaron paralizados en las puertas del salón, no podían creer que ahí se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Los integrantes de la antigua generación de los milagros junto a sus respectivas familias y los ex miembros de Seirín simplemente pasaron y empezaron a tomar asiento. Como si el lugar en el que estaban no deslumbrara de lujos y elegancia. Ya un tanto acostumbrados a todo el lujo que rodea a las celebraciones llevadas a cabo por Akashi. Junto a ellos iban Hinata y Kageyama con la pequeña Natsu en medio de ambos, tomándolos de las manos.

Hinata, a pesar de no estar del todo acostumbrado a permanecer en esa clase de lugares (después de todo solo lleva un año y medio de relación con Kageyama) ya no se quedaba impactado volteando a todos lados viendo los lujos del lugar.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento Akashi dio la señal al personal del lugar para que trajeran el bufet, el cual fue preparado principalmente por Kagami y Tatsuya. Mientras que los postres fueron cortesía del esposo de este último, hablando obviamente de Murasakibara, el cual es dueño conjuntamente con su marido de una cadena de pastelerías.

Suga aprovecho ese momento para empezar a preguntarles a sus kohais sobre la existencia de la pequeña que dice ser su hija. Pues hasta donde el sabia dos chicos no pueden tener hijos ¿o sí?. Bueno eso no importa porque él está apunto de averiguarlo.

\- Ano…Kageyama, Hinata –Los aludidos voltean a verle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Suga-san? –Pregunta Hinata mientras que Kageyama se encontraba ayudando a comer a su pequeña. Esta se encontraba feliz, pues según ella la comida preparada por su familia (Refiriéndose a su Abuelo Kagami, al Tio Tatsu y el Tio Mura-chin) es la mejor del mundo.

\- Etto…puede que esto no sea de mi incumbencia, pero…–Hace una pausa mirando a la pareja. Sus ojos recaen en la pequeña sentada entre ellos.- Podrían decirme...¿Cómo es que ambos tienen una hija? –Soltó Suga en tono curioso.

La pareja se miró y encogió los hombros. No es como que trataran de ocultar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Mucho menos esconderían la verdad detrás de Natsu. Simplemente que aquello implicaba hablar también de un tema que les era difícil tratar. Sobre todo al más bajo. Después de todo a nadie le es fácil hablar sobre la muerte de alguno de sus padres.

Con una mirada algo incomoda Hinata respondió.- Bueno…todo comenzó con la muerte de mi Madre –Dijo agachando la mirada mientras los demás, que se encontraban pendientes de la respuesta, lo observaban.

Al momento en el que Hinata pronuncio esas palabras, todo el lugar quedo en un incómodo silencio.

Los de Karasuno se voltearon a ver, pues no esperaban esa respuesta, pasando unos segundos Daichi tomo la palabra.

\- Hinata, no tienes por qué contarnos –Dijo Daichi mirando a Hinata, quien había alzado la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su capitán.

\- Esta bien Daichi-san, solo que, es un tema algo complicado y me trae malos recuerdos. –Dijo mientras lentamente una sonrisa se formaba en su cara- Pero pienso que todo pasa por una razón y pues si no fuera por ello, muchos de los momentos más felices de mi vida no hubieran ocurrido.

-Okaachan daijoubu?- Pregunto Natsu, quien se había quedado quieta al ver a los más grandes hablar mientras su touchan le ayudaba a comer.

\- Hai, Na-Chan -Dijo el de cabellos naranja asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Por qué preguntas Na-Chan? -Ciestiono a la menor.

\- Es que Okaachan se veía algo tiste -Dijo la pequeña mirando a su mami.

\- Okaachan está bien Natsu -Fue lo dicho por Kageyama, hablando antes de que el susodicho pudiera decir algo.

\- Touchan proteje a Okaachan...ne? -Preguntó inocentemente- Asi es Natsu -Respondió un sonriente Kageyama mientras que un leve sonrojo iba apoderándose de sus mejillas.

\- Na-Chan, ¿Quisieras ir a jugar conmigo? - Kuroko le preguntó a su linda nieta mostrándole una leve sonrisa. Natsu asintió ansiosa por poder ir a jugar con su abuelito.

Mientras Kuroko se llevaba a la pequeña de la mano, un silencio incómodo cayó en el lugar durante unos segundos hasta que Hinata empezó a hablar.

\- Verán, todo comenzó cuando a raíz de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre en aquel entonces tenía alrededor de 5 mese de embarazo -

flash Back

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, ahí ata estaba ayudando a su Mama en la cocina, mientras ella preparaba la cena.

\- Okaasan, ¿A qué hora llega Papa? -El silencio se rompió en aquel lugar con la pregunta del peli anaranjado.

\- Ya no ha de tardar -Le respondió su mamá con una dulce sonrisa, de repente escuchan que tocan a la puerta.

\- Shou-chan ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? -

\- Hai -Respindio mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Encontrándose al abrirla con dos agentes policía.

Fin del Flash Back

Apartir de ese momento todo empeoró. Nos enteramos de la muerte de papa. Mama trataba de salir adelante, pero con el embarazo le era aún más difícil porque no dejaba de pensar que el bebe no podría conocer a su padre.

Los meses siguientes fueron algunos de los más difciles en toda mi vida. No fue sino hasta el nacimiento de Natsu que mama volvió a mostrarme una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera.

Cuando Natsu cumplió tres meses, mama empezó a buscar trabajo, a pesar de que recibíamos una pensión por parte de papa, simplemente no era suficiente sobretodo con un bebe recién nacido en la familia.

Pasaron casi dos meses antes de que mama consiguiera un trabajo estable y mientras ella trabajaba yo me encargaba de Na-chan.

\- Espera un segundo, acaso tú ¿no asistías a la escuela? -Preguntó Suga rompiendo el silencio que se había posado en el lugar.

\- Si -Respondió Hinata con una expresión de duda, ¿a que se refería Suga-san con eso? Era lo que se preguntaba.

\- ¿Y quien se encargaba de Natsu mientras tú estabas en la escuela y tú mamá en el trabajo? -Preguntó Nishioya

\- Seguramente la dejaban en una guardería y al salir Hinata de la escuela pasaba a recogerla -Al momento de decir estas palabras Tsushikima se dio cuenta que todos se le habían quedado viendo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste Tsushikima?- Dijo Hinata y un pensamiento cruzo la mente de todos, ''Quieres decir que Tsushikima acertó!''.

\- Solo lo supuse, era algo obvio, cualquiera con un cerebro podría descubrirlo. -Dijo lo último con una mueca sarcástica, obviamente burlándose de sus compañeros por no haberlo descubierto.

\- Hey Tsushikima que acaso piensas que solo idiotas! -Gritó un molesto e indignado Tanaka.

\- Yo no he dicho eso -Dijo con una expresión que claramente demostraba lo contrario, definitivamente se estaba burlando de ellos. Pero antes de que comenzara una discusión se escucho la tímida voz de Yamaguchi preguntándole a Hinata por el resto de la historia.

\- Bueno, después eso no hay mucho que contar, la vida siguió su rumbo. Mama se encontraba cada vez más ocupada en su trabajo así que básicamente yo crié a Natsu. -

\- Es por eso que tratas a Natsu como si fuera tu hija en vez de tratarla como a una hermanita. -Dijo Suga.

\- Pues claro! -Gritó algo indignado- Después de todo yo estuve ahí cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, estuve ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos. -Mencionó Hinata con cierta melancolía reflejada en su leve sonrisa- Aún recuerdo que su primera palabra fue "Mama".En ese momento experimente una rara mezcla de felicidad y orgullo, pero a la vez no pude dejar de sentir tristeza ya que en mi mente pensaba que quien debería llamar con esa palabra es a nuestra madre, más sin embargo me lo dijo a mi, Natsu se refería a mí con esa palabra, aún así entendí que como ella casi no veía a Mama para ella yo era 'mamá' -

\- Y que pasó después -dijo Nishioya quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos después de escuchar la triste historia que vivió su querido kohai.

\- Pues después de eso no pasó mucho hasta que me encontré con Kageyama en aquel primer partido y... -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Kageyama.

\- Cuando nos conocimos en aquel partido jamás se me cruzó por la mente que me enamoraría de un idiota y que este voltearía mi vida en 180 grados. -

\- Oye! -

\- No lo digo en mal sentido boke -

\- No me digas boke Bakageyama -

\- y! -

\- Otousan y Okaasan pelean –Dijo Natsu con ojitos brillantes y haciendo un puchero, no le gustaba que sus padres pelaran!.

\- Natsu! De dónde has salido!? -Preguntó Kageyama mientras se tocaba el pecho, tratando de salir de la sorpresa.

\- Yo la traje de regreso Tobio-chan -Dijo Kuroko apareciendo de la nada provocando varios gritos de susto por parte de las personas que se encontraban ahí pues no lo habían notado que se encontraba ahí.

Kagami se acercó hacia a ellos mientras a estos se les pasaba el susto inicial.

\- Chicos tengan cuidado con Tesuya, el tiene tan poca presencia que parece un fantasma, se les puede aparecer de repente y en cualquier momento asi que estén siempre al pendiente – Advirtió Kagami.

\- Taiga es muy cruel –Dijo con su típico tono monotono apareciendo de repente detrás de él, mirándolo con acusación.

Kagami algo acostumbrado a la falta presencia de su esposo simplemente se puso una mano en el pecho, tratando de que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, y soltando un pequeño suspiro se volteo a ver a Kuroko.

\- Solo digo la verdad! -Se defendió Kagami.

Mientras tanto todos aquellos que ya conocían a la pareja se echaron a reír ante la tan típica escena protagonizada por el dúo dinámico, completamente acostumbrados a ese tipo de sucesos.

Y así pasaron el resto del día tratando de conocerse más, conocer a los amigos y compañeros de Tobio-chan y Hinata-kun, entre risas, festejos y las típicas peleas entre los ex-jugadores de baloncesto, junto a los miembros del Karasuno y la pequeña lindura que tenían de hija.

* * *

Disculpen la larga espera, pasaron muchas cosas pero al fin les traigo el segundo capitulo.

Espero les guste ;)

Matta ne n.n


End file.
